


softcore

by muximoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluffy?, Steve Harrington - Freeform, i guess, steve harrington/reader - Freeform, this made me cry and i’m the one who wrote it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muximoff/pseuds/muximoff
Summary: this is so short i’m so sorry i’m embarrassed. anyways, here’s some steve harrington angst.





	softcore

“I can’t fucking do this anymore Steve!” you said, looking at your boyfriend.  
You had to be fighting for at least an hour right now. It was a screaming match.  
“I actually don’t even know what to fucking do! You’re tearing me apart, and I know I’m doing the same to you! We’re fucking 21, it shouldn’t be like this!” you continued.  
You and Steve have been together since you were 18, a few months after he and Nancy broke-up. It was like you two were made for each other, you moved in as soon as you could and you loved each other deeply. However, the two of you had been fighting quite a lot for the past months. Fighting over anything.  
“Do you actually think I don’t know that? Do you think I like coming home every night already annoyed because I know there’s a fight waiting for me as soon as I cross that door? You’re driving me insane!”  
“I’m driving you insane?” you yelled. “Are you fucking kidding me? You think I’m crazy? I’m going to show you how insane I can drive you Harrington!”.  
And with that, your lips were on his. You kissed him and he kissed you back with just as much rage and desire. He started kissing and biting your neck, clearly not giving a single fuck if he was hurting you or if he would leave any marks.  
Yanking his shirt off, you immediately dug your nails into his back. You could feel him flinch away for your touch for a second before groaning and bringing your body close to his.  
You already knew exactly where this was going, and you were right. You had the same angry, aggressive sex you had been having at least three times a week for months.  
The both of you ended up not even being able to breathe correctly, and yet, that wasn’t enough to calm you down. Getting up and putting your clothes back on, you started gathering all of your stuff and shoving it all into a random bag you found on the closet.  
“Y/N, what are you doing?” Steve asked you, putting is pants back on and following you around the house.  
“I’m leaving. This is too much, Steve. Every time you kiss me I feel like I’m being blessed, it’s the closest to heaven I’m probably going to get. And then we fight, and then there’s this void inside of me, and every time it just gets bigger. I can’t beg you to fill that void, it shouldn’t even be there just to begin with.” you said, tears streaming down your face. Anyone could hear the desperation in your voice, and it pained Steve to know he was the reason why you sounded like that.  
“Please don’t.” was the only thing he could answer. And you broke down. You screamed, you threw the portraits you were holding across the room and just fell to the floor. You felt like a child, and you were crying like one. Steve wasn’t looking any better either, with his face red and pulling his hair so hard it was probably hurting him.  
“I love you so fucking much. Please don’t go. If you go through that door I’ll finally know exactly how it feels like to breakdown and I can’t pick myself up without your help. I love you so, so deeply and this is being so hard for me to say because I’m shit at talking about what I’m feeling.” He said, starting to laugh. “But why the hell am I even telling you that? You already know it. Of course you do. You’re the fucking love of my life. Loving you comes naturally to me, it always has. Loving you is so easy. Even when we fight, even when it’s supposed to be hard. Loving you is like breathing, you’re the only thing I need. I don’t even need oxygen as much as I need you, Y/N.”  
You couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across your face after hearing that. You needed him, and he needed you. It hurt sometimes, but you loved him. You could never love anyone as much as you loved Steve Harrington.  
“I know we have our problems. And I know it’s been hard. Very fucking hard. But I have all the time in the world to make this workout. I just need you to stay with me, Y/N.” said Steve.  
“I’m not going anywhere. Ever again. I’m yours forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> you probably have realized by now that i love angst and i can’t write smut. i’m jut not that good of a writer lmao. anyways, hope you enjoyed the pain!


End file.
